Once Upon A Time
by Sebe
Summary: Another bro/sis poem/fic thing from me. This one is for TK. It's from both of their prospectives. *sniff* I think it's kind of sweet.


This is for TK who sent me a request for it. I'm sorry. This one really isn't very good, but I couldn't think of anything for this kind of fic. *sigh* I'm not even sure if this is what you meant, but here it is, enjoy! And please, please, R+R….Just no flames.

Tai's part is in bold.

And Kari's part is normal.

I had to do something like that or you guys would've been pulling your hair out by the end. It's just so you can tell them apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and when you read this fic, you'll know why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Once Upon A Time

This isn't fair.

I want you here.

I want to be able to talk to you again.

To tell you all my hopes,

You make them come true.

To tell you all my fears

You take them away.

You were always the one who could handle anything.

The one who could walk through fire.

My brother who could race against destiny itself and win.

All without breaking even once.

How could this have happened? 

You're too strong for this to be real.

But no,

You're gone. 

You truly left.

You lied to me.

You promised me…

You _promised_ me you'd be okay!

I should have known better.

I never should've let you go alone.

I should've looked harder to see that single tear that ran down your face as you turned and walked away from me for the last time.

Last time…

I never thought there would be a last time that I would see you.

In my eyes you were immortal.

When everything else in the world was only temporary,

You were the one thing that would be there for all of eternity.

How could you have left me?

##### You don't know how much I miss you Imouto.

****

How sorry I am that I had to lie to you…

****

If I had told you what I knew then, you would have followed me.

##### But I just couldn't let you.

****

I could never let my innocent little sister follow me blindly into the depths of hell.

It was the final battle.

And I knew…

I knew that one of us would never leave that accursed place.

I'm so sorry Imouto.

I couldn't let it be you.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you.

I don't regret my decision.

I don't regret saving you and the others.

#### And I don't regret bringing our long task to its end.

##### My one regret, my sister...

****

Is you.

Leaving you behind.

Never being able to hold you again.

Never seeing you grow into the beautiful young lady that I know you will become.

Never reading you stories at night to lull you to sleep.

I miss you so much, Kari.

Can you forgive me?

Taichi….

Who's going to protect me now?

Who's going to stand up for me?

Who's going to get me to sleep at night?

I loved your stories.

They were just silly little things, but they were always just for me.

They came from your heart and were formed from love.

That's why I loved them so much.

But now.

The only place your stories will ever be heard,

Is in the echo of my mind.

I've never had a broken heart before Onichan.

I don't like them.

They hurt.

Losing you hurt.

I still remember clearly that awful night.

All of us were gathered in the waiting room.

We'd been there for hours.

Everyone was crying.

The doctor came out and told us.

He said it so simply,

His words were cold and cut me straight to the bone.

I was led to see you, and that,

That was the moment my heart broke for the first time.

You were so pale…

So cold and still…

That was the worst day of my life.

****

I didn't want to abandon you Kari.

That was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

##### But I had to.

****

I had to leave to make sure you were safe.

Can you understand that?

I never wanted to break your heart.

You left me!

How could you!?

I know I'm just upset,

Mad for no reason.

I…I know you did it to save me…

I…
    
    I forgive you.

But god, I miss you.

I'll never see your radiant smile again.

##### I won't be able to be there when you go on your first date.

I won't be able to tell you about my first kiss.

##### I won't be there to kill Takeru.

You won't be there to kill Takeru.

##### I hate this!

****

I'm so close to you, but I'm so far away.

Now I come to see you once again.

I sit with you for hours at a time.

It kills me to be this close to you and not have you here with me.

##### I can't tell you Kari,

****

But I'm here.
    
    You will always be my big brother…

##### And you will always be my little sister…

****
    
    I take your hand in mine as I have done so many times before.

****

I wish I could tell you…

God, I wish I could tell you.

##### I hate to see you so sad…

****
    
    'Only a month.'

That's what the calendar says.

That's its only bee a month since it happened,

But I don't believe it.

It's been an eternity…

****

Don't cry for me Imouto.

As long as you are happy,

Then so am I.
    
    I know you don't want me to be sad Taichi.

I'll try.

I'll try not to be.

I know how much it hurts you for me to be sad.

****

That's the Kari that I know.

That's my sister…

My strong little sister.

I know…

My mind keeps telling me to accept that they were right.

That you will never wake up, but I can't.

I have to hold onto hope,

Please let me just a little longer Taichi.

As I sit here again today I will tell you one of my own stories. 

My stories that came from love for you.

This is to wake you up Onichan…

This is my hope…

****

Imouto…

Awake or not,

Alive or not,

I will always be there when you need me.

****

I love you Hikari.

Once upon a time…

The End

Alright, I know it might have been just a little confusing so here's what the plot was: Tai gave his life to defeat the final evil plaguing the digiworld so the others wouldn't be hurt and is *supposedly* in a coma for the rest of his life. There won't be a sequel. You can write one if you want, but as far as I'm concerned it's up to you whether he's all right or not. It was bad I know, but please R+R?? *glares evilly* Flamers are NOT welcome! Thank you very much. ^_^


End file.
